Darkness is Coming
by ArcanineHeritage
Summary: Myst, Blaze, Echo, Darkest, and Sparky are all good friends. They choose their starters in Acro Town, a small town in the region of Endra. As they near their first gym battle, something strange and evil appears. What happens to the group? Find out!
1. Picking the starters!

**Hey guys, ArcanineHeritage here. I just recently posted the Character Bio of my story. This is the first chapter of Darkness is Coming! Please feel free to review, follow, and favorite.**

**Pokémon is owned by GameFreak.**

Myst leaped out of his bed. "Today is the day!" He said enthusiastically.

"Myst, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I know!" Myst said as he sprinted down the stairs and into the living room. He made sure to pack some extra clothes and his backpack.

He ran outside and slammed the door. As he ran past the window of his house, his mom shot him a dirty look. "You know we don't slam the door!" She yelled through the window, her voice muffled by the glass.

He ran towards the Pokemon Lab as fast as he could, but as he neared the sliding doors, he slammed into Blaze, his best friend. "Ow!" They both yelled.

Myst fell face forwards into the soft grass. He got up, spitting dirt out of his mouth and brushing his shorts off.

"Hey, are you ok?" Blaze asked, a smirk planted into his face.

"Yeah, how about you?" Myst replied.

The two friends shuffled into the Lab, gazing at the machines and papers cluttered within. The professor stood towards the back of the room, holding several pieces of paper that looked important.

Darkest, Echo, and Sparky walked in behind them, each looking at the complex machinery.

"Hey, Myst. Hey, Blaze," Sparky said, catching up to the two. "Are you ready to get your Pokemon?"

"You bet!" Blaze answered, sharing a high-five with Sparky.

The professor cleared his throat. "Hello there, neighbors!"

"Hi, Professor Cedar," Myst said politely, but his mind was swirling with excitement.

"So, based on your polls, you have each selected a type you wish to start with. All of you know, because of the region starters are endangered, that we have different Pokemon as starters, right?"

"They are?" The group replied surprisingly.

"Yes. So, Myst, you have chosen Ghost? I would recommend Gastly, Duskull, Litwick, Golett, or Honedge."

"Hmm," Myst hesitated, all of the Pokemon sounded appealing. "I think I'll go with Gastly," he decided, the professor handing him a Pokeball with the Gas Pokemon inside.

"Blaze, you chose fire, so Growlithe, Vulpix, Darumaka, Litwick, Larvesta, or Fletchling would all be good starters." Professor Cedar stated.

"I pick Growlithe!" Blaze said almost instantly, his favorite Pokemon being Arcanine. **(By the way, even though Blaze picked Growlithe, Myst is the main protagonist.) **

"Echo, for ice types, Swinub, Snorunt, Snover, Sneasel, Cubchoo, and Bergmite would work," Cedar recommended.

"I think I'll go with Sneasel," Echo said quietly, picking up the Pokeball.

"Darkest, these Dark types would fit: Murkrow, Sneasel, Houndour, Sandile, Scraggy, Zorua, and Pawniard,"

"Ok, how about Scraggy," Darkest replied.

"Ok, for Electric types, Sparky. Magnemite, Pichu, Mareep, Elekid, Shinx, Tynamo, and Helioptile."

"I'll pick Shinx!" Sparky said and grabbed his starter.

The five friends/rivals hurried out of the lab, eager to train their Pokemon.

"I'll race you to Route 1!" Sparky yelled and dashed off, his friends trailing behind.

**So, I finally got the first chapter out! I know it's short, but since this is my first story, I haven't gotten used to writing long chapters. Thanks for reading, and try to review, follow, and favorite!**

**ArcanineHeritage is outta here!**


	2. First Battle: Blaze vs Sparky!

**Hey guys, ArcanineHeritage here. I recently wrote Chapter One, and today I'm going to write the second one. Please review, favorite, and follow. Special shoutout to Xorobukkit. He was my first follower, and in a couple of chapters I will be introducing him! Check out his profile and read "The War of Darkness and Light." He said himself that his other story sucked XD. So read the story mentioned above; it's good.**

Myst caught up to Blaze, panting from the race. "Blaze, stop rushing!" He said, still breathing hard.

"Sorry, I get a little overexcited when cool things happen," He replied, flashing the group a grin. "So, should we have our first battle here?"

Sparky ran up to Blaze and smirked. "You're on! Myst, can you be the referee?"

"Sure," Myst answered. He walked to the middle of the field and motioned the two trainers to stand opposite to each other. "Begin!"

Sparky threw out his Shinx, who yipped with excitement. "Ok Shinx, we're gonna battle Blaze," He said as the Shinx stood proudly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you a nickname. How about... Sparx?"

The Shinx mewed happily at its new name. Blaze looked at Sparx and smiled. "Ok, go Blitz!" He sent out the fire dog and it barked at its name. "Use Ember!"

Blitz blew a small ball of fire at Sparx, who wasn't paying attention. The lion cub flew back and rolled. "Sparx, no!" The Shinx stood up and shook off the attack. "Use Tackle!"

Sparx ran towards Blitz and threw him onto the ground, doing plenty of damage. Blitz responded by biting Sparx in the leg, showing that it knew Bite. Sparx howled and ripped its leg from Blitz's mouth.

"Use Tackle, Blitz!" Blaze yelled. Blitz rammed Sparx and they fell into the dirt.

When the dust cleared, Sparx was lying on the ground, exhausted. Blitz howled, obviously proud of its first win. "Good job, Blitz!" Blaze praised and returned the red dog.

Sparky sat down on the ground, petting his Pokemon. "That was all luck, Blaze," he said, a smirk on his face.

"No it wasn't! It was definitely skill, right Myst?" Blaze questioned, causing Myst to look up in surprise.

"Um, sure Blaze," he answered. Echo and Darkest walked slowly up to the three, obviously not rushing the journey.

"Hey, I think Echo wants to split up with you guys for a bit. She doesn't want to rush the journey, like you people," Darkest explained, looking down.

"Yep. Darkest and I'll head on, but we should meet up to check on our progress," Echo finished. The two passed Myst and the others and walked into Pecha Forest.

Myst stood up. "Well, we might as well follow them. Who knows what trouble they could get into?" He walked into the trees, the group following suit.

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's super short but I was in class when I wrote this and you know hard it is to focus in clas... Please be sure to review, follow, and favorite. Bai people!**


End file.
